Stones of Barenziah
are gems in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is initially regarded as an Unusual Gem. Finding one prompts a Miscellaneous Quest to be added to the Journal, saying that the player must appraise the gem before using it. Gems can be appraised by a few people; two of which are Maul in Riften and Vex, part of the Thieves Guild, also in Riften. Upon getting it appraised, the player learns that 24 exist in total and are only valuable as a whole set. Most, if not all, are found in the extra jobs for the Thieves Guild. The reward for collecting all of these items is the thieves guild perk, Prowler’s Profit. (Chance of finding additional gems in chests.) ID: 0009dfbb Locations #Solitude, Proudspire Manor: master bedroom (you have to buy the property first: To do this you need to win the Jarl's acceptance by doing sidequests given to you by stewards and have 25000 gold) #Solitude, Blue Palace: on a shelf in Jarl Elisif's quarters #Thalmor Embassy: In Elenwen's Solar, in a bedroom (during or after the main quest "Diplomatic Immunity") Note: If you did not get this one during Diplomatic Immunity, you can 'glitch' through The Reeking Cave next to the Thalmor Embassy to get back to Elenwen's Solar. #Dainty Sload: on a table in the Captain's Quarters (ship is docked between Solitude Lighthouse & Solitude) #College of Winterhold: shelf in Arch-Mage's quarters #Yngvild: chamber behind the throne in throne room #Hob's Fall Cave - necromancer's sleeping area #Markarth, Treasury House: next to bed in the master bedroom #Markarth, Understone Keep: on a table in a locked side room of the Dwemer Museum #Dead Crone Rock: on a makeshift altar in front of the Word Wall at the top of the final tower #Whiterun, Jorrvaskr (Companions): In Kodlak's bedroom #Whiterun, Catacombs inside of the Hall of the Dead: In one of the wall crypts near a skeleton #Whiterun, Dragonsreach: in the Jarl's bedroom area #Rannveig's Fast: on a table near the watery prison #Fellglow Keep: on a counter in the workroom at the top of the front foyer #Windhelm, House of Clan Shattershield: Upstairs first bedroom on the left. #Windhelm, Palace of Kings: on a table in Wuunferth the Unliving's quarters (the first door on the left side of the main hall, then at the end of the upstairs hall.) #Stony Creek Cave - in the Bandit Wizard's cavern #Ansilvund: near Fjori's ghost in the burial chambers #Sunderstone Gorge: on the alter in front of the word wall #Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary - on the dresser in Astrid's room (must be done during or after DB quests "With Friends Like These" and / or "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood" #Pinewatch: Move through Pinewatch until you get to the Pinewatch Bandit Sanctuary. Once in the Bandit Sanctuary defeat 3 bandits in the first room before moving up the ramp on the right. In the next hallway defeat 1 bandit before moving up a flight of stairs. In the next room you will find empty draugh tombes, directly to your right you will see a locked door. Lockpick this door and inside you will find the stone on the top shelf of the right bookcase. #Riften, Mistveil Keep: in the Jarl's chambers #Riften, Black Briar Lodge: in the upstairs master bedroom. (DO NOT mistake this for Blackbriar Manor!) Recovering the Crown of Barenziah After handing in the 24 Stones of Barenziah, the Dragonborn is asked to recover the Crown of Barenziah from Tolvald's Cave. Vex revealed that the the Crown of Barenziah is actually a paragon for the Thieves Guild. Recovering the crown, she should be able to restore the paragon to its full strength. Reward After you have handed the Crown of Barenziah and the Stones of Barenziah to Vex and completed No Stone Unturned. She rewards the Dragonborn with the Prowler's Profit. Afterward, the fully restored Crown of Barenziah sits on the mannequin bust in the Thieves Guild. Videoguide 300px|left300px|right Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Items